Double Trouble
by Annetje
Summary: Fred Wemel, dochter van George, heeft samen met haar neef James dezelfde reputatie als haar vader en zijn broer in hun tijd. Dan duikt er een roodharige vreemde op, wat moet deze jongen van haar en waarom komt hij haar bekend voor? Post DH spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Woah! Mijn allereerste volgende generatie fanfictie :D. Ik liep hier al een tijdje mee rond en ik heb maar besloten het gewoon op te schrijven. Nouja, overduidelijk dus DH spoilers ennuhm… dat was het wel denk ik…**

Hoofdstuk 1

"Mevrouw Wemel, ik wil even met u spreken."

Ik draaide me om, Anderling beende door de gang naar me toe, ze zag er geïrriteerd uit. Ik zuchtte en rolde met mijn ogen naar Albus, tegen wie ik zojuist mee had staan praten, hij glimlachte terug maar stopte daar abrupt mee toen Anderling hem even aankeek. Ik voelde met hem mee, hij was zo'n lieve schat maar ontzettend verlegen.

Ik was zo ongeveer het tegenovergestelde… Nouja, ik was ook lief, dat hoopte ik tenminste, maar ik was erg uitbundig en hield van grappen uithalen. Mijn moeder zegt de hele tijd dat ik ontzettend lijk op mijn vader en zijn tweelingbroer die trouwens mijn naamkameraad was, jammer genoeg heb ik nooit de kans gehad hem te ontmoeten… hij stierf ongeveer vijf jaar voordat ik geboren was.

"Juffrouw Wemel!" Anderling's strenge stem brak door mijn gedachten heen en ik schudde mijn hoofd, me concentrerend, tot mijn verrassing zag ik dat Anderling me al voorbij was gelopen en nu driftig aan het gebaren was dat ik haar moest volgen. Ik haalde mijn schouders verontschuldigend naar Albus op, hij knikte en liep verder naar de bibliotheek terwijl ik mijn hoofd boog en achter mijn woedende afdelingshoofd aanliep.

Gedurende de wandeling bereidde ik me voor op wat er zou gaan komen, ik was al wat het was… Vorige week had ik de toiletten opgeblazen, James die me had geholpen en de rest van de leerlingen hadden dubbel gelegen maar het grootste gedeelte van de leraren was razend geweest. En neem aan dat een toiletbril naar huis sturen ook niet zo'n goed idee was geweest. Al denk ik dat mijn vader zich dood heeft gelachen, hij was degene die me geïnspireerd had toen hij me vertelde over het plan van zijn broer en hem om hetzelfde te doen in hun derde jaar. Mam vond het hoogst waarschijnlijk minder grappig gezien ze me een brulbrief heeft gestuurd, die ik gelukkig ontving in mijn slaapzaal.

We stopten, Anderling opende een deur en gebaarde me naar binnen te gaan, terwijl ik een onschuldig gezicht opzette liep ik voorzichtig het lokaal in. Ik hoorde hoe ze de deur dichtdeed maar stopte niet met lopen tot ik bij een bureau in het midden van de kamer was aangekomen. Ik draaide me om en ging erboven op zitten, ik deed mijn best om mijn gezicht onschuldig te houden maar bij het zien van haar blik wist ik dat het moeilijk zou gaan worden, erg moeilijk.

"Juffrouw Fred Wemel…" Begon ze. Ik was dood, het was nooit een goed teken als ze je volledige naam gebruikte. Maar ze ging verder: "vanochtend ontving ik een zorgbarende brief van je moeder," En daar was het al… "ze schreef me over een zeker ongeval dat ongeveer een week geleden hier op deze school is gebeurd. Wil je weten wat ze nog meer stuurde?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd: "Nee, ik houd niet zo van roddels."

Maar ze ging al weer door: "Ze stuurde me een foto van een ingelijste wc bril en in de brief legde ze me uit dat ze me de eigenlijke bril had willen sturen maar dat je vader er geen afstand van wou doen."

Ik probeerde er lachend onderuit te komen: "Ach, u kent mijn vader-"

Maar ze onderbrak me: "Ja inderdaad, en ik ken jou ook en weet dus dat je op hem lijkt. Maar weet je wat echt mijn aandacht trok, wat ik erg eigenaardig vond? Op de wc bril stond het Zweinstein logo."

Fronsend zei ik: "Nou ja, dat is inderdaad raar."

"Ik ben nog niet klaar, het ziet er naar uit dat meneer en mevrouw potter ook net zo'n toiletbril hadden ontvangen. Jij zou niet toevallig weten wie die brillen heeft verzonden?"

Ik wist dat ik al verloren had maar haalde toch mijn schouders op: "Geen idee, professor."

Ze keek me ongelovend aan: "Dus je hebt geen enkel idee, niet eens een ingeving?"

"Nee, niet echt."

"Oké," Haar gezicht veranderde zo snel van een frons naar een glimlach dat het me nog meer beangstigde dan haar boze gezicht. "dan denk ik dat ik maar eens een praatje moet houden met jou neef, meneer James Potter." Daar was de volledige naam weer. " Als het niet jou grap was dan was het hoogst waarschijnlijk die van hem.

Mijn hart stond stil, ik wist dat als James nog een keer moest nablijven voordat de maand voorbij was tante Ginny hem uit het zwerkbal team zou halen. En sinds de grap mijn idee was geweest…

"Nee! Hij had er niets mee te maken. Straf hem alstublieft niet."

Anderling grijnsde, ik haatte dat ze mijn zwakke plekken wist, "Nou, dan zal ik je voor de rest van de week moeten laten nablijven. Beginnend met morgenavond om zes uur, dan kun je de rotzooi die je gemaakt hebt opruimen."

Ik keek haar geschokt aan: "M-maar dat kunt u niet doen! Morgen om zes uur is er zwerkbaltraining."

Ze haalde haar schouders op: "Dan had je daaraan moeten denken voor je de toiletten opblies."

Terwijl mijn ogen zich vulden met tranen beende ik de kamer uit en sloeg woedend de deur achter me dicht. Ik haatte de Anderlingosaurus, zoals James en ik haar in mijn tweede jaar hadden gedoopt. Ze misbruikte mijn gevoelens om me te pakken te krijgen, ik zweer dat ze al veel te lang les gaf: Ze was al lerares toen mijn grootouders hier op school zaten.

Blindelings liep ik door geheime gangen terwijl ik de drukke gangen probeerde te ontwijken, vol met leerlingen die terugkwamen van een 'leuke' zondagmiddag wandeling, op mijn weg naar de kamer van hoge nood. Het was soort van mijn toevluchtsoord: Ik ging erheen als iets me dwarszat en ik alleen wou zijn.

Net toen ik de hoek om ging ergens op de zesde verdieping botste ik ergens tegen aan.

"Jezus, man. Kun je niet uitk-?" mijn adem stokte in mijn keel, voor me op de grond lag Duncan Yorkshire. SHIT! Ik had staan huilen en was net tegen de leukste jongen van school opgebotst die ook nog een Zwadderich bleek te zijn, mijn dag kon niet meer kapot. Snel veegde ik mijn tanen weg in de hoop dat hij ze niet zou zien.

Maar tot mijn grote verbazing glimlachte hij verontschuldigend en bood aan me weer omhoog te helpen: "We hadden allebei andere dingen aan ons hoofd, laten we maar vergeten en vergeven oké?"

Ik was NIET het type dat snel met een mond vol tanden stond, absoluut niet, maar nu had ik het gevoel dat ze er een voor een uitvielen terwijl hij me aankeek. Ik liet me overeind trekken en knikte: "Oké?"

"Hey Dunc! Wat ben je nu aan het doen?! Zeg me niet dat je met dat achterlijke kind omgaat." Daar kwam Trish DuLac door de gang aanlopen… god wat haatte ik dat kind.

Duncan zuchtte: "Trish, doe nou niet. Daar komt alleen maar ellende van."

Maar ik zette mijn handen in mijn zij: "Een beetje ellende zou haar helemaal geen kwaad doen. Het past prima bij haar kapsel."

Trish's mond zakte erg oncharmant open en ik zag dat Duncan moeite deed een glimlach te onderdrukken: 1-0 voor Fred!

Toen kwam er een grijns op haar gezicht: "Ik loop tenminste niet huilend door de school."

Bitch! "Ach ja, al die tranen. Misschien smelt je suikerspinhaar wel!"

Ze trok haar toverstok, dus trok ik de mijne ook. Als Trish het zo wou oplossen was ze welkom. Maar Duncan ging tussen ons instaan: "Trish, niet doen. En Fred, straks mag je niet zwerkballen."

Ik kreunde ik stopte mijn stok weg: "Best, maar houd trailer-trish bij me vandaan." 3-1 voor moi! Daarna beende boos langs die twee heen, ik snapte niet wat Duncan met dat mens deed.

Snel liep ik de trap op naar de zevende verdieping en liet de deur naar de kamer van hoge nood verschijnen. Eenmaal binnen gooide ik de deur achter me dicht, plofte op het donkerrode bed en begon te snikken.

Waarom moest dit mij nou weer overkomen? Duncan dacht dat ik een ontzettend watje was, ik had me weer door Trish laten opfokken, mam zou weer pissig zijn en niet te vergeten moest ik wéér een hele week nablijven, ook nog tijdens zwerkbaltraining. Een deze dagen zouden ze me nog uit het team zetten. Het zou me niet verbazen als dat er vandaag ook nog eens bij zou komen.

"Stomme Anderlingosaurus." Mompelde ik. Dankzij haar was het allemaal begonnen.

Tot mijn grote schrik hoorde ik gegrinnik, zo snel als ik kon draaide ik me om en zag net nog een roodharig hoofd om de hoek van de deur. Ik duwde mezelf overeind en rende naar de deur, ik zou die persoon eens grondig vervloeken.

Met mijn toverstok in mijn hand duwde ik de deur naar de gang open, ik liep naar buiten en keek om me heen: er was niemand… Het was onmogelijk zo snel de gang uit te lopen zonder dat ik het gehoord had. Misschien had ik het me maar verbeeld. Dat zal het geweest zijn.

Me ongemakkelijk voelend sloot ik de deur en deed voor de zekerheid het slot erop. Daarna plofte ik weer op het bed neer, ik had geen zin meer om te huilen dus pakte ik een willekeurig boek uit de boekenplank boven het bed en begon erin te lezen.

**Nou? Wat vonden jullie? Enige suggesties over wie de geheimzinnige roodharige persoon kan zijn??? Laat wat horen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ein-de-lijk hoofdstuk 2!! Ik realiseerde me te laat dat ik het vorige hoofdstuk van alles vergeten ben te vertellen, zoals dat dit verhaal redelijk 'volwassen' gaat worden. Dus nu alvast een waarschuwing voor mensen die niet van meisjexmeisje of jongenxjongen (al word het niet te erg, het is maar een T verhaal)houden STOP HIER!!  
Ook ben ik vergeten te zeggen dat ik een volledige leerlingenlijst heb gemaakt, hij staat op mijn site (link staat in mijn profiel) en dan gewoon links op double trouble klikken, ik ben van plan bij elk persoon een beschrijving te maken, tot nu toe heb ik alleen nog maar Lily Potter en Allison Jordaan. Maar ik ben van plan er nog veel meer te maken.  
Nog iets wat ik vergeten ben: de disclaimer; ****De Harry Potter wereld is niet van mij, hij behoort toe aan het genie, JK Rowling.****  
Al dat me nu nog rest is geloof ik de bedankjes:  
****Aquakim:**** Misschien wel :P maar dat zul je dan toch maar moeten lezen hè  
****Cicillia:**** Ik wou haar eigenlijk Winnifred noemen maar die naam is zo Bleuah! Oh, en we kunnen de "RoodharigeNieuwschierige" wel afkorten tot RN?? ;) maakt dingen een hoop makkelijker.  
****Morigyn:**** Hmmm… misschien wel.  
****GirlsWillBeGirls:**** o.O Ik heb 19383x Fred getypt… wacht? JIJ HEBT HET GETELD?! Ps. Hoe bedoel je, foutjes met de tijden? Leg uit, miss kan ik het veranderen.  
Nou, alles wat me nu nog rest is: VEEL PLEZIER MET DIT HST!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 2

"FRED! FRED, VERDOMME, DOE NOU OPEN!"

Ik schoot overeind: "Ik heb het niet gedaan!"

"FRED IK WEET DAT JE DAAR BINNEN ZIT, DOE DIE FUCKING DEUR OPEN!"

Kreunend kwam ik overeind en deed de deur van het slot, James kwam letterlijk binnenvallen en zijn gezicht was bijna net zo rood als zijn haar.

"James?" vroeg ik terwijl ik voorzichtig het boek waar ik in had zitten lezen van mijn wang aftrok. Blijkbaar was ik in slaap gevallen, wat niet raar was gezien de titel van het boek: Flubberwurmen, de magie van deze zorgeloze dieren.

"Nee, de paashaas! Natuurlijk is het James!"

Ik grinnikte: "Derde persoon."

Hij zuchtte en schudde me heen en weer: "Wat heb je tegen de Anderlingosaurus gezegd."

"Huh? Wie?" Ik was nog niet helemaal wakker.

James gebaarde wild met zijn handen: "ANDERLING! JE WEET WEL: OUD, GRIJS, VAAK CHAGRIJNIG?"

"Hoofd van Griffoendor, plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd en lerares gedaanteverwisselingen? Ik geloof dat ik wel eens van haar gehoord heb." Zei ik wetend dat het hem boos zou maken.

"Fred, alsjeblieft… wat heb je tegen haar gezegd?"

Door de bezorgdheid in zijn ogen werd ik weer serieus: "Dat ik het heb gedaan, helemaal mijn plan en jij had er niets mee te doen. Hoezo?"

James snoof: "Ze gaf me zo'n 'ik weet iets dat jij niet weet' blik."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen: "Ze probeert je gewoon op te fokken, relax. Je weet toch dat ik je nooit zal verlinken."

"Ja, sorry." Zei hij lichtelijk beschaamd.

"Maakt niet uit." En met een glimlach maakte ik zijn donkerrode haar nog meer door de war.

Toen ik hem losliet keek hij me vragend aan: "Heb je gehuild?"

Ik streek met een van mijn mouwen over mijn ogen en draaide me om: "Doe niet zo gek, zesdeklassers huilen niet."

"Fred?" James had een bezorgde toon in zijn stem.

"Jimmy, ik wil het er niet over hebben oké?" Het klonk bozer dan ik had bedoeld maar ik was niet in de stemming sorry te zeggen.

James zuchtte: "Je hoeft je voor mij niet groot te houden Fred, ik ben je neefje… Is er iets met Britt?"

Ik bevroor: "Britt? Hoezo?" terwijl ik probeerde mijn stem onschuldig te houden.

Hij rolde met zijn ogen: "Oh, kom op zeg! Een blinde kan zelfs zien dat je haar leuk vind."

Ik rolde op exact dezelfde manier met mijn ogen: "Dus je hebt het eindelijk geaccepteerd?"

Fronsend vroeg hij: "Wat? Dat je pot bent?"

"Argh! JAMES! Hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen? Ik ben GEEN lesbienne!"

Weer rolde hij met zijn ogen: "Best, bi. Zelfde probleem."

Ik lachte en ging op het bed zitten: "Dus jij vind het een probleem?"

"Ik weet niet," begon hij schouderophalend terwijl hij naast me ging zitten: "het is… raar. Denk ik. Ik bedoel: Je valt op jongens én op meisjes."

Grijnzend sloeg ik een arm om hem heen: "Zie het van de positieve kant: Nu kunnen we samen op 'chicks' gaan jagen."

Hij schudde mijn arm af en drukte me plagend opzij: "Alsof ik met jou gezien zou willen worden."

Speels drukte ik hem terug: "Het zal je alleen maar goed doen, dan heb je iets om die rotkop van je achter te verbergen."

Even bleef hij verbouwereerd zitten, daarna sprong hij lachend op me en begon me te kietelen. Lachend probeerde ik me los te wurmen maar door mijn bewegingen viel ik van het bed. James die geschrokken was door de val hield even op waardoor ik de rollen kon omdraaien en hem kietelde terwijl hij huilend van het lachen zich los probeerde te wurmen.

Na een tijdje vond ik het wel goed geweest en hield op: "Vrede."

Hij knikte, tranen nog steeds over zijn wangen stromend en te buiten adem om te praten. Op mijn hoede liet ik hem los en ging weer op het bed zitten.

Grijnzend keek ik toe hoe hij de tranen van zijn wangen streek en probeerde zijn ademhaling weer regelmatig te krijgen. Toen hij eindelijk weer rustig ademde ging hij op een stoel tegenover me zitten en keek me serieus aan: "Even serieus nu:" Ik knikte. "Dus je vind Britt leuk?"

Mijn wangen werden vuurrood maar ik knikte, tegen James kon ik toch niet liegen.

Zijn gezicht kreeg een griezelig brede grijns maar hij ging verder: "En Duncan dan?"

Ik merkte dat ik nog roder werd, ik had niet verwacht dat hij dat wist, maar toch knikte hij. De grijns werd breder. Bezorgt begon ik: "Jaaaames…"

"Nee, wacht even, ik heb nog één vraag: Wie ben je van plan te kiezen dan?"

Met een diepe zucht liet ik mijn hoofd hangen en begon te lachen, ik mompelde: "Blij dat in ieder geval iemand mijn liefdesleven leuk vind." Natuurlijk begon hij alleen nog maar harder te lachen.

Typisch James, hij zou voor je door het vuur lopen maar vraag hem niet zijn mening voor zich te houden. Dat is voor hem fysiek onmogelijk.

Toen James uitgelachen was besloten we samen naar de grote zaal te gaan voor het diner. Daar aangekomen ging ik bij Noa, April en Yue zitten, die toevallig tegenover James' vrienden zaten zodat James recht tegenover me zat.

Noa, die naast me zat stootte me aan: "Ik hoorde dat Anderling je gepakt heeft voor het toiletten-gebeuren."

Ik zuchtte en knikte: "Jup, een week nablijven… alweer."

Yue schudde haar hoofd: "Je zit nog geen twee maanden op school en dit is al de derde keer dat je moet nablijven."

"Ach ja, soms moet je leiden voor je kunst." Zei ik schouderophalend.

James zette grote ogen op: "Wacht? De hele week nablijven? Als in morgenavond ook?"

Ik knikte: "Sorry Jimmy, maar je weet het: de Anderlingosaurus wijkt voor niets en niemand van haar pad van rechtvaardigheid."

Noa, April, Drake en de rest van James vrienden grinnikten en Yue's mondhoeken draaiden iets, maar James zuchtte alleen maar: "Weet je hoe verdomd moeilijk het is te oefenen voor drijver in je eentje?"

Ik boog over tafel en legde een hand op de zijne: "Je slaat je er wel doorheen."

"Waar doorheen?" Ik bevroor, SHIT!

"Hey Ray!" zei James grijnzend, raad eens wie er niet meedoet met zwerkbaltraining morgenavond.

Ik kon hem gewoon door zijn neus horen uitademen: "Freeeed? Wat heb je nu weer uitgespookt?"

Langzaam draaide ik me om en moest mijn hoofd zowat in mijn nek leggen om Raider aan de kijken, hij was echt veel te lang. Zelfs voor een zevendejaars: "Hey Ray, het was Anderling."

Hij rolde met zijn ogen en gebaarde een eerstejaars op te schuiven waarna hij naast mijn neerplofte: "Fred, wat hadden we nou afgesproken? Jij zou gewoon op elke training komen."

Ik zuchtte: "Hey, wees blij dat ik het gedaan heb: Het was of mij voor één enkel trainingetje missen of James voor de rest van het jaar. Makkelijke keuze toch?"

Raiders ogen verzachtten zich, hij was best een coole gast, dat wist ik: Hij was mijn neef. "Het toilettengebeuren?"

"Uh-huh, Anderling laat me een week nablijven."

Met een zucht zei hij: "Moet ik met haar gaan praten? Zeggen dat ze het fout…"

Ik legde een hand op zijn arm: "Jij weet net zo goed als ik dat ze dan alleen maar boos op jou word. Daarbij heb ik soort van een wc-bril naar pap en oom Harry gestuurd."

Hij had moeite niet te lachen: "Oom George zal er vast erg blij mee zijn."

Grijnzend knikte ik: "Hij heeft hem ingelijst."

Raider lachte: "Ik had tante Amy's gezicht wel willen zien toen hij dat voorstelde."

"Ze wou hem terugsturen." Zei ik, rollend met mijn ogen.

James mompelde: "Zonde." Waardoor iedereen begon te lachen.

"Hey broertje!" Tess was aan de andere kant naast Raider gaan zitten, samen met… BRITT!

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hoe James me een grijns toewierp en ik werd knalrood. Shit! Had ik weer. Net nadat ik het had toegegeven zat ze twee plaatsen van me vandaan.

Raider keek me even raar aan en vroeg toen: "Zaterdag ochtend ben je er wel toch?"

Ik knikte: "Als Anderling geen andere totaal onnodige straffen geeft wel."

Even keek hij me streng aan: "Dan zorg jij er maar voor dat ze dat niet doet."

Toen liep hij weg, James keek me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan: "Was dat een dreigement?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Zo ja, dan moet hij toch echt nog wel wat meer oefenen. Dat was rotzooi."

"Volgens mij heeft mijn broer het concept van bedreigen nog niet helemaal onder de knie." Zei Tess terwijl ze doorschoof op Raiders lege plek zodat Britt nog maar een plaats van me verwijderd was.

Ik probeerde het te negeren en snoof: "Onder de knie? Volgens mij heeft hij het nog niet eens onder z'n voet!"

Terwijl ik naar James keek zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken dat Britt lachte en mijn maag draaide zich om: Wat was ik aan het doen? Ze was een vijfdejaars, bezet en niet te vergeten: ONTZETTEND HETRO!!

Tess stootte me aan: "Heb je het al gehoord?"

"Wat?" vroeg ik, blij dat ze me uit mijn gedachtestroom had gehaald.

"Britt heeft Sid gedumpt." Zei ze grijnzend, Britt kreeg een lichtroze kleur die haar erg schattig stond. Dus ze was wel single, maar nog altijd vijftien en ontzettend HETRO!

Noa leunde voor me langs: "Sid Channing, die vijfdejaars Ravenklauw die altijd in de bibliotheek zit?"

Britt knikte, ik was haar niet zo verlegen gewend. Normaal was ze aardig uitbundig, bijna net zo erg als ik.

"Goedzo meid," zei April "je verdient veel beter dan een boekenwurm."

Ze keek op en ik grijnsde naar haar, waardoor ze alleen maar roder werd en weer naar beneden keek. Ik wierp een niet begrijpende blik op Tess die haar schouders ophaalde.

Toen gooide ik het laatste stukje stokbrood dat nog naast mijn bord lag naar James hoofd die me met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw grijnzend had aangekeken. Het hielp niet.

Even later zei Tess iets over studeren met Paul, die haar zou helpen met runen. Jeah right! Wedden dat ze een afspraakje met hem had. Grijnzend keek ik hoe haar korte ravenzwarte haar om de hoek van de grote zaal verdween.

James lachte: "Haar hoeveelste afspraakje is dat nu deze week?"

"Maakt het uit?" Zei ik schouderophalend.

"Nee," zei hij, nog steeds lachend. "maar het is wel grappig."

Noa leunde voor me langs: "Britt, schuif gezellig bij."

Britt, die naar het tafelblad had zitten kijken schrok op en werd knalrood. Toen stond ze op, zonder iets te zeggen en rende de grote zaal uit.

Noa gaf me een duwtje: "Ga erachter aan."

Geschrokken keek ik haar aan: "Waarom ik?"

"Omdat ze jou mag." Zei April grijnzend.

Ik wierp een woedende blik naar James die alweer een griezelig brede glimlacht tegen zijn gezicht geplakt had en rolde met mijn ogen terwijl ik mijn tas snel onder de tafel uittrok en achter Britt aanging.

**Nou? Wat vonden jullie? Ik wil iig zeggen dat ik het fijn vind om een keertje iets anders te schrijven… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! Twee updates in een kwartier.. Go me! Owkeey… dit hst. mijn aller-aller eerste 'echte' zoenscene #spannend# :P Naja, ik hoor wel wat jullie ervan vinden, ik heb n vaag vermoeden dat het nogal achterhaald is… maar ik hoor het wel #hoop ik#  
****Cicillia:**** Dankje zeer voor mijn enige #snik# revieuw!! En blij dat je het met me eens bent  
Veel plezier met het hoofdstuk!!  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 3

Toen ik de hal uitliep zag ik nog net een stukje van haar lange, kastanjebruine haar om de hoek verdwijnen en rende er snel achteraan. Pas twee gangen verder was ik eindelijk dicht bij genoeg om haar aan te spreken: "Britt?"

Ze stond onmiddellijk stil en draaide zich om, haar gezicht was betraand en keek me geschrokken aan: "Fred… Wat doe jij hier?"

Langzaam liep ik dichterbij: "Ik kwam kijken of het wel goed ging, je leek overstuur. Wat is er aan de hand?"

"I-ik… Ik weet het niet meer." Toen zakte ze op de vloer en begon hartstochtelijk te snikken.

Voorzichtig ging ik naast haar zitten en trok haar tegen me aan, ik kon het niet helpen te ruiken hoe heerlijk haar haar naar aardbeien rook. Ik gaf mezelf mentaal een klap en dwong mezelf te focussen.

Zacht wiegde ik haar heen en weer en fluisterde: "Kun je mij vertellen wat er is? Heeft het met Sid te maken?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd tegen mijn borst: "Niet met Sid? Hmm… Iets thuis misschien?"

Weer schudde ze haar hoofd. Ik zuchtte, wat kon het dan zijn? "Is er iets mis met jou?" vroeg ik ten einde raad. Doelend op ziekte of zoiets.

Even snikte ze alleen maar, toen knikte ze aarzelend. Ik schrok en legde mijn handen onder haar kin zodat ik haar kon aankijken, niets dan bezorgdheid in mijn ogen: "Ben je ziek?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd, even keek ik haar gepuzzeld aan, onze neuzen enkele centimeters van elkaar verwijderd. Toen zei ze aarzelend: "Fred, jij ben bi toch?"

Ik knikte, het was te uitputtend geweest er een geheim van te maken dus had ik het ruim een jaar geleden gewoon verteld en besloten er niet meer over te liegen.

Ze slikte een keer, ik merkte dat ze aan het rekken was. Zachtjes drong ik aan: "Wat is er dan?"

Nog een keer slikte ze: "H-hoe wist je dat je –jeweetwel- op meisjes viel?"

Mijn hart maakte een sprongetjes, zou het kunnen? Nee, het zou niet… toch?

"I-ik weet niet…" Stotterde ik. "Ik had al een vermoeden maar probeerde het weg te stoppen, maar ik werd verliefd op een meisje op vakantie, zij was ook verliefd op mij, en toen kon het me allemaal niet zo heel veel meer schelen…"

Haar mondhoeken draaiden even tot een kleine glimlach, toen werd ze weer serieus: "En je familie dan? Hoe heb je het hun verteld?"

Ik glimlachte: "Zoals je weet ben ik niet echt het type om mijn mond lang voer dat soort dingen dicht te houden." Brit knikte. "Ik heb wel besloten het eerst aan mijn ouders te vertellen. Mijn moeder deed er heel cool over, ik denk dat ze het altijd wel soort van geweten heeft. Mijn vader had het er iets moeilijker mee maar hij heeft me altijd gesteund. Meteen die zaterdagavond tijdens het familiediner heb ik het iedereen verteld. Ik dacht dat oom Ronald in oma's butterscotch pudding zou stikken." Even lachte ik bij de gedachte aan zijn paars aanlopende gezicht. "En voor een tijd heeft James me genegeerd."

Britt knikte: "Dat was begin vorig jaar, of niet?"

"Ja," knikte ik terug. "De hele school dacht dat we ziek waren en Anderling heeft nog nooit zo'n rustige maand gehad, geloof ik.

Britt's ogen lichtten op terwijl ze lachte, geen van ons verbrak oogcontact en ik probeerde de vlinders die zo te voelen een houseparty in mijn maag aan het houden waren te kalmeren terwijl ik verder sprak: "Maar ze trokken allebei wel weer bij. De rest van de familie bleef er eigenlijk aardig rustig onder. Toen kwam het engste deel, vond ik tenminste, mijn vriendinnen. Ik bedoel: familie ben je toch wel, die raak je niet kwijt maar vrienden is iets heel anders, die kunnen je laten vallen als ze willen. En daarbij had ik mijn ouders niet op school om me bij te staan, maar al mijn angst bleek ongegrond. Mijn vriendinnen hadden het ook al gemerkt en bleven er relaxt onder. De jongens hadden het er moeilijker mee dat ze me moesten delen,"

Ik gaf Britt een vlugge knipoog en ze lachte. "Maar toen begonnen ze al over dat we nu samen naar meisjes konden zoeken en of ik, als ik een lekker ding tegen kwam dat toch hetro bleek te zijn, haar nummer wou doorspelen. Natuurlijk zijn er altijd lui die er een probleem van maken." Ik haalden mijn schouders op. "Maar die konden me niet zoveel maken, ik had mijn familie en vrienden die me steunden en samen met hen kan ik de hele wereld aan.

Met een hand streek ik haar tranen weg en zei met een glimlach: "Ga je me nog vertellen waarom ik dit uiterst interresante deel van mijn levensgeschiedenis heb verteld of moet ik gewoon maar beginnen met raden?"

Het feit dat ze zo dicht bij me zat maakte me gek.

Even leek ze te aarzelen, toen fluisterde ze bijna onhoorbaar: "Ik denk dat ik verliefd op je ben."

Mijn hartslag ging de driehonderd voorbij en de vlinders draaiden overuren, dit moest ik verkeerd hebben verstaan.

Ze moest het aan mijn gezicht gezien hebben want ze herhaalde terwijl ze zekerderklonk met elk woord: "Daarom heb ik het uitgemaakt met Sid, het enige waaraan ik kon denken was jij. Ik ben verliefd op je, Fred Wemel."

Ik had mijn handen nog steeds onder haar kin en trok haar zachtjes, niet in staat iets te zeggen omdat mijn keel dichtgeschroefd zat, naar me toe.

Even keek ze verbaasd, toen sloot ze haar ogen en leunde naar me toe. Op het moment dat haar lippen de mijn raakten ging mijn hartslag door het dak, het leek alsof de vlinders in mijn buik aan de drugs waren en mij met zich meenamen. Mijn hoofd was licht en haar hand in mijn haar leek mijn huid te verbranden, toch wou ik absoluut niet dat ze stopte.

Ik had vaker met meisjes gezoend, maar zij was anders: voorzichtig maar toch gepassioneerd. Precies zoals ik het me had voorgesteld maar dan tien miljoen keer beter.

Toen ze de kus verbrak, veel te vroeg, en met haar voorhoofd tegen het mijne leunde, allebei zachtjes hijgend, haar ogen gesloten fluisterde ze: "Wow…"

"Uh-huh." Was ik het met haar eens terwijl ik naar haar keek en de tegelijkertijd probeerde mijn hartslag en de vlinders te kalmeren, iets wat niet samen leek te gaan.

Na een flink aantal minuten toen mijn hart eindelijk gekalmeerd was stond ik moeizaam op, waarom was het me niet eerder opgevallen dat de vloer zo koud was?

Ik reikte Britt mijn hand en trok haar overeind: "Leerlingenkamer maar?" zei ze toen ze stond.

"Morgen maandag…" Zuchtte ik, de droeve ondertoon niet uit mijn stem kunnen houdend. Ik verstrengelde onze vingers waarna we zwijgend op weg gingen naar het portret van de dikke dame.

Vlak voor de laatste bocht bleef ze stil staan: "Zou je… ik bedoel… Ik heb het Tess per ongeluk al verteld maar ik zou het nu toch graag eerst aan mijn ouders vertellen."

Ik knikte en liet met tegenzin haar hand los. Even bleven we in de drukkende stilte staan en toen liepen we de hoek om: "Dwaaloog Dolleman." zei ik tegen de vrouw in het portret voor ze erom kon vragen. Op het moment dat ze zich omdraaide, net voor het portret open zou gaan drukte ik snel nog een kus op Britt's wang, die een zachtroze kleur kreek waarna ze me grijnzend aankeek en voorging het portretgat door.

Op het moment dat ik mijn vriendinnen samen met James en Tess in de verder lege leerlingenkamer bij het haardvuur zag zitten drong het pas tot me door: ZE HADDEN HET AL DIE TIJD AL GEWETEN!!

Ik keek naar Britt bij wie het kwartje ook was gevallen en die een rode kleur kreeg, identiek aan het bordeauxrode bankstel.

Ze keek me aan en ik haalde mijn schouders op met een blik van: 'Nu valt er toch niets meer aan te doen.'

Met een glimlach knikte ze en ik voelde haar vingers in mijn hand en verstrengelde ze meteen met de mijne terwijl we naar het haardvuur liepen. Daar aangekomen plofte ik op de enige lege bank neer, Britt ging naast me zitten.

James keek ons aan, weer met die griezelig brede grijns. Ik wierp hem een dodelijke blik toe en siste: "Als je ook maar het lef hebt…"

Hij keek met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw terug: "Dan wat?"

Ik grijnsde op een manier die menig Zwadderaar jaloers zou hebben gemaakt: "Dan denk ik dat in mijn statement bij Anderling maar weer in moet trekken."

Zijn ogen werden gigantisch: "Dat zou je niet doen."

"Dat ligt eraan," zei ik met dezelfde grijns. "Zou jij het doen?"

"Kijk," zei Tess. "zo hoort een bedreiging te klinken."

En we lachten allemaal. Toen iedereen uitgelachen was zei ik: "Jongens, kunnen jullie alsjeblieft allemaal beloven het niet verder te vertellen? Britt wil het eerst aan haar ouders zeggen."

Ik sloeg beschermend een arm om haar middel en ze ging tegen mij aan liggen.

Ze knikten allemaal een voor een, wat was ik toch blij met mijn vrienden.

**Nou? NOU?! ZEG HET ME!! #rent hysterisch rondjes#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy frickin hell... IK MOET MEER MET FF BEZIG!!! DANG! Dit verhaal heb ik al bijna 2 jaar niet geupdate :O *faint* da's niet kosher! Of eerlijk voor you guys :(  
Dus hierbij gilzoenbiljoentriljoen x sorry!!! En hier is een update... ik hoop dat ik dit jaar weer meer aan schrijven toekom.  
Owkey... ff kijken wie er (meer dan een jaar geleden) hebben gereviewt (A)  
Cicillia: omg... epic fail much? tot zo ver 'snel', twee jaar -_-'  
Aquakim: Tjah... uhm... need me to repeat it? I'm so so so sorry!!!  
stetje: Fijn dat je het leuk vind :)  
Owkey... Zonder meer uitstelwerk: HET NIEUWE HOOFDSTUK :D :D :D  
LY guys Xx!**

Hoofdstuk 4

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met de behoefte om te zingen, neuriënd sprong ik uit bed (normaal was ik met geen spreuk mijn bed uit te krijgen) en stond als eerste zingend onder de douche.

Mijn humeur kon zelfs niet verpest worden toen Noa, die na mij douchte, woedend de badkamer uit kwam stampen in een handdoek nadat ze haar longen uit haar lijf had geschreeuwd toen ze onder het koude water was gaan staan. Met haar armen in haar zij stond ze voor me: "FRED! Waarom heb je in godsnaam het warme water opgemaakt?"

Ik werd gewekt uit mijn trans en keek Noa met een glimlach aan: "Sorry schat, ik was de tijd vergeten, als je wil kan ik de boiler wel beheksen zodat hij ons water verwisseld met dat van James' slaapkamer."

Even boog haar mond in een schuine glimlach: "Lief aangeboden maar ik denk dat als je het water nog een keer vaker behekst James je met kleren en al onder hun, dan ijskoude, douche sleept."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Je punt?"

"Awww…" Ze boog voorover en knuffelde me: "Ik heb je geloof ik nog nooit zo blij gezien, zo vroeg 's ochtends!"

Glimlachend knuffelde ik haar terug: "Het is alleen jammer dat we het geheim moeten houden…"

Net op dat moment was er een zacht klopje op de deur, April die nog in bed lag gooide haar kussen naar de deur: "Kan een mens hier nou geen vijf minuten rust hebben?"

Noa liep naar de deur, pakte halverwege April's kussen op en smeet het in haar gezicht terwijl Yue zichzelf ook maar uit bed hees en loom naar de badkamer sjokte mompelend over kwaadaardige kikkervisjes.

Ik keek hoe Yue de badkamerdeur achter zich sloot, iemand tikte op mijn arm en ik zag Noa met een grijns van oor tot oor naast me staan: "Er is iemand voor jou."

Fronsend stond ik op en liep naar de deur, toen ik zag wie er in de deuropening stond verspreidde zich een warmte door mijn lijf en kwam er een glimlach op mijn gezicht: "Britt." Fluisterde ik.

Ze bloosde: "Ik wou je nog even zien voordat…"

Ik knikte en trok haar de slaapkamer binnen, April kreunde en trok de gordijnen van haar hemelbed dicht: "Het is te vroeg voor romantiek."

Noa mompelde iets over huiswerk en verdween naar de leerlingenkamer, net voordat ze de deur achter zich sloot gaf ze me een knipoog en ik glimlachte dankbaar terug. Toen waren Britt en ik 'alleen' in de slaapkamer.

Haast automatisch gleden mijn armen om haar middel, ze boog zich naar me toe. Ik was me bewust van elk klein plekje waar haar lichaam het mijne raakte. Toen zoenden we, ik verloor mezelf in het gevoel van haar lippen op de mijne en haar handen in mijn haar.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGH!!!! FREEEEEEEEED!"

Er kwam een schrille gil uit de badkamer en Britt en ik sprongen geschrokken uit elkaar. Nog geen vijf seconden later kwam Yue woedend de badkamer uit stormen: "FRED JIJ… JIJ…" ze leek te boos om een scheldwoord te bedenken en ging verder: "WAAROM HEB JE ME IN GODSNAAM NIET GEZEGD DAT HET WARME WATER OP WAS?!"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Ik dacht dat Noa die haar longen uit haar lijf schreeuwde wel waarschuwing genoeg was."

Ze snoof woedend en draaide zich om, snel greep ik haar middel van achteren en knuffelde haar: "Sorry! Ik was iets te enthousiast vanochtend, ik beloof dat ik vanmiddag de boiler zal beheksen zodat we morgenvroeg dubbel zoveel warm water hebben en dan mag jij mijn deel hebben oké?"

Ik voelde haar zuchtte: "Oké Fred, nou wil je me alsjeblieft loslaten. Ik zou graag mijn kleren aandoen."

Grijnzend liet ik haar los: "Okido!" En ze verdween weer achter de badkamerdeur.

Met een hand trok ik Britt naar me toe en drukte haar tegen me aan, ze zoende me meteen. Na een tijdje lieten we elkaar los, beiden ademloos.

"Ik zie je vanmiddag wel." Fluisterde, haar wangen roze.

Ik knikte en kuste haar nog een keer op haar voorhoofd: "Ik zal je missen."

En met een glimlach draaide ze zich om en liep de slaapkamer uit. Ik hoorde April kokhals geluiden maken achter haar gordijn en stormde naar haar bed toe, trok ze open en sprong bovenop haar. Ze gilde zo hard dat ik mijn handen over mijn oren moest doen. Toen ze eindelijk opgehouden was begon ik haar als een maniak te kietelen.

April gierde het uit en Yue kwam uit de badkamer rennen, half aangekleed en haar ene been in een pijp van de broek en de andere er nog naast. Toen ze zag wat ik aan het doen was veranderde haar bezorgde blik in een grijns en ze zei: "Daar was ze nou hard aan toe."

Ik grijnsde terug: "Dat vond ik nou ook."

Toen April naar adem begon te happen hield ik op: "Wat hebben we geleerd vandaag?"

"Euhm…" April deed of ze nadacht: "Uitslapen is goed voor de gezondheid?"

Ik hield mijn hoofd schuin: "Dat ook, maar wat nog meer?"

"Geen grapjes maken over Fred's liefdesleven." Zei ze terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde.

Met mijn wijsvinger tikte ik zachtjes op haar neus: "Brave meid."

Toen stapte ik van haar af en ging naar beneden om Noa te zoeken voor het ontbijt. De rest van de ochtend ging aardig rustig voorbij: een slaapwekkende les geschiedenis van toverkunst waarbij ik probeerde propjes in Trish's haar te schieten, daarna een uurtje bezweringen en na de pauze een blokuur transfiguratie.

De lunch was iets beter, James had alcohol in alle pompoensap aan de Zwadderich tafel gedaan zodat iedereen die het dronk onmiddellijk dronken was. Natuurlijk kon niemand bewijzen dat hij het had gedaan, zoals gewoonlijk. James en ik namen altijd bepaalde maatregelen als we een stunt hielden zodat we minder snel gepakt werden, iedereen wist natuurlijk wel dat wij het waren maar niemand kon het bewijzen.

Desondanks liep Anderling woedend naar ons toe en Noa en ik besloten maar ietsje eerder naar de les te gaan, gewoon voor het geval dat.

Arm in arm liepen we naar buiten, over het grasveld naar de kassen van kruidenkunde. Het was een van de vakken waar ik naar uit keek, gewoon omdat professor Lubbermans zo'n aardige leraar was en eens in de zoveel tijd van alles vergat wat vaak voor hilarische situaties zorgde.

Maar vandaag was er iets mis, ik merkte het al toen we de kas binnenliepen en deze leeg was. Vaak was professor Lubbermans er al een half uur van tevoren om dingen klaar te zetten. Ik gebaarde Noa te wachten en liep naar zijn kantoor, daar ving ik net het laatste stuk van een gesprek op: "Natuurlijk zijn de kinderen hier veilig, Harry … Zeg maar waarvoor je me nodig hebt, je weet dat ik bereid ben te helpen. … Dus je weet zeker dat er iets mis is? … Nog geen idee wat, dat word lastig. … Ik snap dat de kinderen niets mogen weten. … Tuurlijk, houd je me op de hoogte? … Oké, veel succes!"

Toen legde hij de hoorn op de haak en draaide zich om naar waar ik, nogal oncharmant, met mijn mond wijd open in de deuropening stond. Professor Lubbermans liep rood aan: "Dat heb je natuurlijk gehoord."

Ik knikte en deed langzaam mijn mond weer dicht, even slikte ik en toen fluisterde ik: "Is hij weer terug?"

Zijn ogen werden groot en hij werd nog roder: "Wie? Wat heb je precies gehoord?"

Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer: "Hij is dus terug… Voldemort." Dat laatste was een fluistering.

Professor Lubbermans pakte mijn bovenarmen en dwong me hem aan te kijken: "Nee! Fred hoor je me: Hij is NIET terug! Er is iets mis ja, maar het is onmogelijk…" zijn stem dwaalde af.

"Hoe weet u dat zo zeker? De laatste keer zei iedereen ook dat hij niet terug was, en toen bleek dat hij achter de schermen mensen bekeerde en vermoorde." Ik wist niet waarom ik fluisterde maar kon het niet helpen.

"Nee." Zei hij streng en keek me dwingend aan: "Het is onmogelijk dat hij terug is, Harry heeft er alles aan gedaan om ervoor te zorgen dat hij nooit meer terug komt en daarbij is het technisch gezien onmogelijk dat iemand opstaat uit de dood."

Ik snoof: "Het is technisch gezien ook onmogelijk dat honingbijen vliegen, maar ze doen het toch. Logica is niet alles, professor. Er zijn veel krachten waar zelfs wij tovenaars nog geen weet van hebben…" even dacht ik aan de roodharige jongen die in het niets was verdwenen. " en daarbij zou oom Harry technisch ook dood moeten zijn, nietwaar."

Hij zuchtte even en liet toen zijn armen langs zijn zij vallen: "Fred, kun je niet voor een keer een normale zestienjarige zijn en gewoon aannemen wat je leraar je verteld?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd: "En een schaap worden, nee bedankt."

"Kun je dan alsjeblieft je mond tegen iedereen houden totdat duidelijk is wat er aan de hand is?"

Even dacht ik na: "Op een voorwaarde… U moet me op de hoogte houden van wat er gebeurt."

Professor Lubbermans dacht ook even na en boog toen zijn hoofd: "Goed, maar geen woord. Aan niemand."

Ik knikte: "Beloofd."

"PROFESSOR!!!"

We schrokken allebei op, plots was ik me bewust van het rumoerige gepraat van leerlingen in de kas. Professor Lubbermans blijkbaar ook en hij manoeuvreerde me uit zijn kantoor, de gang door en de kas in waar hij een les over de verzorging van vleesetende planten begon. Om eerlijk te zijn was dat het enige wat ik me er nog van kon herinneren: dat het over het verzorgen van vleesetende planten ging… oh, en dat een of andere plant me in mijn vinger beet nadat ik erin had gepord.

Jammer genoeg kwam ik er later achter dat deze plant niet alleen scherpe maar ook giftige tanden had, dus een half uur later zat ik in de ziekenboeg met mijn, tegen die tijd paarsgroene vinger ongeveer drie keer zijn originele dikte.

Madame Loran, de verpleegster, keek triest naar mijn vinger en schudde haar hoofd: "Ik had nog zo tegen professor Lubbermans gezegd dat hij jullie draakleren handschoenen voor die les had moeten verplichtstellen."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op: "Volgens mij had iedereen ook draakleren handschoenen aan…"

Te laat realiseerde ik me dat dit niet zo'n slimme opmerking was: "Iedereen behalve u dus, juffrouw Wemel."

"Ik… euhm… Ik was met mijn gedachten ergens anders." Stamelde ik onhandig.

Madame Loran rolde met haar ogen en mompelde net hard genoeg dat ik het kon horen: "Tieners."

Ik zuchtte, ik had geen zin in een preek. Ik had nog genoeg huiswerk en daarbij had ik al het laatste uur van de les kruidenkunde gemist en nog belangrijker, mijn pauze. En als ik niet opschoot ging ik straks ook nog transfiguratie missen, iets dat professor Anderling me niet in dank zou afnemen: "Kan ik weer naar de lessen?"

"Dat ligt eraan, ben je van plan je nog een andere vinger in de bek van een giftige plant te steken?" Wat was ze toch heerlijk vriendelijk die madame Loran.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op: "Eigenlijk was dat precies de bedoeling… ik had eigenlijk gehoopt dat de plant die vinger die ik er eerder in had gestoken af zou bijten. Stelt u zich eens voor: Geen vingers betekend geen veer kunnen vasthouden dus nooit meer tentamens." Even grijnsde ik daarna gaf ik haar een sarcastische blik: "Ik ben niet achterlijk. Ik had net iets belangrijks gehoord en was niet met mijn gedachten bij de les, het zal niet weer gebeuren."

Serieus, ik had kunnen zweren dat ik haar mondhoeken iets zag omkrullen, maar voor ik het zeker wist had ze zich al omgedraaid en stond ze met haar rug naar mij toe in een kastje te rommelen, even later draaide ze zich om en gaf ze me een klein paars flesje: "Als je deze opdrinkt moet je vinger binnen een half uur weer normaal zijn. Mocht dit niet het geval zijn moet je direct weer terug komen, begrepen?"

Knikkend trok ik de kurk uit het flesje, een geur die verdacht dicht in de buurt kwam van James' zwerkbal kluisje na een training in de regen: snacks die minstens vier maand over datum moesten zijn, veel zweet en modder. Zuchtend kneep ik mijn ogen dicht en sloeg het flesje in een keer achterover. Waar ik me over verbaasde was dat de inhoud van het flesje nog gruwelijker smaakte dan dat het rook, iets wat ik voor onmogelijk had geschat.

Toen ik mijn ogen weer open deed zag ik dat madame Loran me met een geamuseerde glimlach aankeek… kreng. Na nog een keer geslikt te hebben in een nutteloze poging de gruwelijke smaak uit mijn mond te krijgen stond ik op: "Het was me een genoegen madame Loran."

We gaf me een nagemaakte glimlach: "Het genoegen was wederzijds."

Terwijl ik wegliep kon ik het niet laten met mijn ogen te rollen. Ik zag echt te veel van deze ziekenzaal, en madame Loran… Vooral madame Loran.

**Lemme know, lemme know!!!!  
Wat vonden jullie??? Als jullie blijven reviewen beloof ik mijn best te doen te blijven updaten (A)**


End file.
